Gerald Lyndon
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'11" (181 cm) "adult"|Weight = 131 lbs (67 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Gerald Lyndon's house)|Occupation = Martial Artist Explorer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior, Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Carla (Wife) Timmy (Son) Kimberly (Daughter-in-law) Alex (Grandson) Monique (Granddaughter-in-law) Ethan (Great-Grandson) Scarlett (Great-Granddaughter)}} Gerald Lyndon (ジェラード 林登'', Jeraado Lín dēng'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces to alongside with Shawn and other friends as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the husband of Carla and the father of Timmy. He's the father-in-law of Kimberly and the paternal grandfather of Alex. He's also the great-grandfather of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Gerard Lyndon is a young child and young man of a tall, slim build and above average height with a slender yet fairly athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had the black eyes, light tan skin complexion and short, messy spiky black hair. He's close a strongly striking resemblance to his son Personality Gerald Lyndon is a Biography Background Gerald Lyndon is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by He was Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his grandson, Alex, to know the real truth about the behind of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World by Wizard Babidi to average his parents and grandparents by Katherine defeating Mega Buu in the end to have a new fresh and peaceful life again. Power Manga and Anime Gerard Lyndon is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Invisibility - * Force Field Generation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Time Travel Portal Creation - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Explosive Wave - * Super Explosive Wave - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Psychic Powers - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Gerald Lyndon is the Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Gerard Lyndon is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Gerald Lyndon, Trivia * Gerard's name means Japanese name (ジェラード or Jeraado) is in English the meaning of the name Gerard is: Hard or bold spear. This name was introduced to England from Germany during the Norman Conquest. Famous bearer: British poet Gerard Manley Hopkins. * In French the meaning of the name Gerard is: Spear strong. See also Jerard. * In German the meaning of the name Gerard is: See also Jerard. From an Old German name meaning hard, strong, or bold spear. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Gerard is: Spear strength. * In American the meaning of the name Gerard is: Spear strength. * It is pronounced je-RARD. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Gerard is "spear brave". From gâr, gêr "spear" and hard "brave, hardy, strong". Closely related to Gerald. The name of numerous saints that among the medieval names revived in the 19th century. French actor Gérard Depardieu; poet Gerard Manley Hopkins; painter Gerardo Richter. * It is pronounced LIN-dan. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Lyndon is "linden tree hill". Surname. American President Lyndon Baines Johnson. * It is pronounced JARE-ald. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Gerald is "spear ruler". From gâr, gêr "spear" and wald "rule". Old name revived in the 19th century. It was introduced by the Normans, who were led by the "sons of Gerald" or the "Fitzgeralds". The name has been used interchangeably with Gerard. American President Gerald Ford; TV journalist Geraldo Rivera. Gallery jacen_wade_base_by_jacenwade-daxq5y8.png jenora_wade_by_jacenwade_dc0gjmd-pre-1.png jenora_wade_by_jacenwade_dc0gjmd-pre.png jacen_and_jenora_by_jacenwade-dbs4241.png jacen_wade_character_sheet_by_jacenwade_dce1wtg-pre.jpg jacen_wade_by__mad_54_by_jacenwade_daq7hny-pre.png jacen_and_jenora_wade_by_wembleyaraujo_dcefhi4-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Gerard Lyndon is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased